Madness
Profile Madness Madness is a relatively young member on the My Favourite Games forums. Having joined in the December of 2007, he has arguably made a large impact on the boards, at one point having the third highest amount of reputation on the board. He is a member of several user groups, including the MFG Mafia and Lulzy People. He once applied to become part of the Females of MFG group as an honourary member, but was refused entry. Madness' MFG Profile. History on MFG The Origin of Madness Madness had been a lurker on MFG for a long time. He had discovered the My Favourite Games website a long time before registering for the forums and had been using the (incorrect) Power Levels there for debates on Youtube. After a long debate regarding the true power levels of 100% Freeza and Super Saiyan Goku, Madness searched to see if there was any truth to these rumours being spread throughout Youtube. After coming across several (unreliable) websites, he stumbled across LegendarySSJ7's topic on why both Freeza and Goku were in the hundred millions. After reading this and having lurked on the boards for long enough, Madness registered on the MFG forums and began his membership. The Beginning of Madness' Membership onto MFG In the beginning, Madness never strayed very far from the Dragon Ball/Z, Dragon Ball GT/Movies and Dragon Ball AF forums. This changed when he observed one of Nikushimi's many speechs about Uchiha Itachi in a topic about Super Saiyan Vegito against anybody in fiction. Nikushimi's passionate speech prompted Madness to try Naruto. After this he also started to read the mangas of Bleach and Death Note. Entry into the Gas Chamber Always a key point in any MFG member's life is their entry into the MFG Lounge and therefore the Gas Chamber. Madness kept his head down during the first few weeks of his entry, quietly making friends. Now he is one of the foremost personalities in the Gas Chamber, and one of the more welcoming ones. General Personality Madness is an easy-going member, rarely flaming or getting involved in such hate. He did get involved the in the famous "Dark Skywalker witch hunt", but only after Dark Skywalker had refused Madness' help on multiple occasions. Madness is generally easy to get along with and rarely neg-reps, generally only negging those who genuinely deserve it, such as fanboys. He is generally seen as a pleasant and well-like member who doesn't aspire to become more than he is, unlike many other members. Life outside of MFG Outside of MFG, Madness has a thriving life. He is a Senior Admin on one of the most popular Battlefield 1942 servers in the world. Off the web, he goes to Aberystwyth College where he studies for two more A Levels. After that, he aims to go to University, but is unsure what to study. Anime & Manga Dragon Ball Z Madness joined the board in order to discuss Dragon Ball Z in a format more suited to discussion than Youtube. However, he has since gone off the series in a discussion sense. He still loves the series as much as ever, but he feels that anything worthwhile discussing has already been discussed several times over. Views on Power Levels Madness' views on Power Levels have radically changed since his arrival on the board. He feels there is too much "elitism" and tries to create a more open feel to the whole subject. Today he regards them as something that is entirely down to your personal interpretation of the Dragon Ball manga. He rejects all of the theories created by the fanbase such as the "1.3x difference theory" regarding such theories as "half-baked" and "without proper evidence". These views are not shared by the large majority of the DragonBall/Z section and as such he tends to avoid Power Level discussions these days. Naruto Naruto is one of the mangas that Madness reads. He feels it is a decent manga, and well worth reading. However, it is not his favourite. He began reading Naruto after reading some of Nikushimi's large blocks of text about the strength of Uchica Itachi, and began reading the manga is order to learn more about the character. He has since read the whole of the manga and is eagerly awaiting the next release. Bleach Bleach is Madness' current favourite manga. He has a Hitsugaya signature despite the fact that Hitsugaya is not his favourite character; that honour belongs to Shinji Hirako. He began reading Bleach after it was recommended to him by a friend at College and after hearing about the massive let down that was "Kendo". Death Note Madness began to read Death Note after reading about the ending being a bit shit. He simply wanted to read the ending but instead caught embroiled in one of the cleverest manga ever. First Post Madness' first post was made in the Anyone Else Thinks Like Me? thread in the DragonBall/Z section and read: "DBZ should have ended with Goku dying on Planet Namek IMHO. Why? Because it the Legend of the Super Saiyan had been fulfilled and Gohan was set to follow in his father's footsteps. Not that I didn't enjoy the other Sagas of course, just that this would have made a good ending for DBZ." Role Playing Character Madness roleplays a Changeling Martial Artist by the name of Freon. Freon's Character Sheet. Character Biography Biography: Freon is the result of a series of cloning exercises based upon the living tissues of the great Emperor and fighter Lord Freeza. The cloning process was a vast success, with many clones being created. Unfortunately, after the downfall of Lord Freeza and his father King Cold, their empire was overthrown and a group of anti-Freeza rebels broke into the laboratory-installation and broke its orbit, making it spin off into the cold vacuum of space. Fortunately, for the clones, a remaining scientist managed to trigger an emergency release in his last dying minutes, releasing Freon and his brethren into space, finally crashing into Earth. Freon was the only clone that survived the atmospheric entry. Freon lived for several months inside his escape pod, cannibalising the cold flesh of his stillborn siblings to survive, until, his resources spent, he broke out of the pod and into the harsh environment outside. After having lived off his clone-brethren for so long and due to having somehow “absorbed” the genetic material of his brothers, and especially during his growth stage, Freon’s power was increased significantly above that expected of a Changeling infant, to even above Lord Freeza’s. In addition, his growth rate was increased, with Freon reaching semi-maturity within a year. Stumbling through the forests of the planet, Freon was happened upon by a monk foraging for herbs. Recognising exactly what he was, and reeling from the raw power surging from the infant, the monk prepared to end his life. But for some reason, the monk stayed his hand, perhaps recognising the innocence of the infant. Calling it “sanctuary” the monk brought the Changeling child back to his temple, and with the help of the most powerful members of the order managed to seal the vast majority of Freon’s power within him. Ironically, this suppressed his form in the same way of his father before him. As Freon grew up in the temple, he became very skilled at the martial aspects of the order, whilst ignoring the spiritual side of the discipline. Finally, exasperated at him, the High Monk ordered Freon out into the world to learn patience and spiritual resilience.